A Web-enabled search engine is software that receives search terms from a user and identifies documents on the Web that contain, or are otherwise associated with, those search terms. Conventional search engines create an inverted index of all the terms that occur in all the documents that have been spidered on the World Wide Web. The search engine receives a user query and attempts to match the user query with terms in the index. Uniform resource locators (“URLs”) represent addresses of Web locations that contain hyperlinks that contain the full text of the identified documents within the index.